1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and a system for data acquisition, in particular, to a method and a system for three-dimensional data acquisition.
2. Description of Related Art
In terms of three-dimensional (3D) surface-geometry measurement in the field of computer graphics, the applications include industrial design, reverse engineering, medical image processing, criminal identification, digital documentation of culture artifacts, archaeological artifacts, which may extensively require 3D imaging and data analysis. Moreover, the manufacturing revolution triggered by 3D scanners and 3D printers in recent years reveal the importance of 3D geometry data acquisition.
Conventional 3D laser scanners mostly include transmission components such as rotating mechanisms or moving mechanisms for carrying an object and are able to acquire 3D data of the object in a wider range by changing measuring positions. Such design may require higher manufacturing costs and additional calibration processes. On the other hand, the measuring approach without the usage of transmission components such as projecting a structured light may only provide a certain resolution, but not 3D data acquisition with a higher resolution for a local or particular region. Hence, to quickly and precisely acquire the 3D data of an object through the use of adjustable resolutions and components with low costs is one of the tasks to be solved.